


Quiet afternoons

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Cats, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Texting, hinata gets hurt but it's nothing major, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: “Well that’s not really my problem you munchkin.” Tsukishima snaps back. “Why am I even helping you out with this? I should've let you try to wheel yourself down the stairs.”“I could walk myself on my hands. Thank you very much.” The man insists, now that the can closer Kenma can make out the shock of bright orange -not red- hair that curls gently around his ears and two large brown eyes that give his face a youthful air. He's wearing one of the paper-thin robes that the hospital gives to patients. For a moment Kenma pities the guy, he must be freezing.“Please do not, you would flash everyone.“ As Tsukishima notices him, he stops. “Kenma-san.”---------------Or, Tsukishima has interesting friends, and Kenma really did not expect this one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Quiet afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! and here comes part four, with a new pairing because time needed to pass and I was itching to write Kenhina since my last series finished.

Quiet afternoons like this one are Kenma’s favorite.

All scans are revised and reported, and so far, there seem to be no urgent ones scheduled.

His attending is at a department head’s reunion upstairs and he has no idea where Kunimi, his co-resident is -actually he does have some idea, he saw him shooting a look at that radiology tech at lunch, like the whole hospital doesn’t know by now that they’re _involved_ -, which means in turn that he’s alone and has nothing to do.

This means, of course, that after he reads a little he can pull out his console and play that new game that Kuroo got him for his birthday.

A happy sigh makes it’s way out of his throat and he pulls up one of the articles he’s supposed to read for tomorrow, leaning back into the comfortable rolling chair and sinking into his black hoodie.

He’s almost done with the article, already feeling the buttons under his thumbs when his phone rings on the side table. It’s from the ER radiologist.

_**15:35-** New urgent scans (right ankle RX, with extra projections and MRI) please report quickly, patient’s insurance and workplace need to be informed by five. _

Kenma groans.

The patient probably works some sort of manual labor job, and insurance companies can be so annoying in those cases... It’s a Friday, even so, that’s probably why there’s pressure, they love saying it’s not working hours and then turning people around in circles.

_**15:37-** He’s on his way down. _

Sending a last, longing look at his console, Kenma stands and stretches, back popping and he makes sure the part of his hair that's held back looks halfway decent. He locks up and makes his way quickly to the X-ray area. Maybe if he’s there the technicians will be a little faster than usual and he can go back to his quiet afternoon.

He peeks in, but the techs aren't sitting on the table playing mahjong, as usual, the place is actually deserted and there are no patients in sight either.

“Are we there already, Tsukishima?” a voice carries behind him, loud and annoyed. “I said I’m fine, it’s just overuse.”

“It’s clearly not.” Another voice, familiar this time drifts down the hall just as Kenma turns around. We’re all pretty sure your ligaments are torn ok? Just be glad you can get it treated quickly.”

It is, indeed Kuroo’s _friend_ from pathology, wheeling a red-haired figure down the hall. “We’re in the middle of the season, I’m not gonna be glad about anything.” A flailing, clearly displeased red-headed figure.

“Well that’s not really my problem you munchkin.”Tsukishima snaps back. “Why am I even helping you out with this? I should've let you try to wheel yourself down the stairs.”

“I could walk myself on my hands.” The man insists, now that the can closer Kenma can make out the shock of bright orange -not red- hair that curls gently around his ears and two large brown eyes that give his face a youthful air. He's wearing one of the paper-thin robes that the hospital gives to patients. For a moment Kenma pities the guy, he must be freezing.

“Please do not, you would flash everyone.“ As Tsukishima notices him, he stops. “Kenma-san.”

Kenma narrows his eyes. “Tsukishima.” He acknowledges curtly, wheeling the personification of sunshine past Kenma. “I’m sorry to drop this on you.” He gestures wryly at the ginger. “But I have no other choice.” 

There is something to be said for this choice of Kuroo’s, he’s tolerable.

When he’s not making Kuroo confused and mopey and wound up.

But then who’s Kenma to judge?

The ginger in the wheelchair bristles, brow furrowing. “Rude!” he exclaims, pushing himself up enough to punch Tsukishima’s shoulder. With _one_ hand, uh, now that Kenma can get a good look at him, this man I'm very muscular, almost as much as Bokuto -and that’s saying something- although definitely shorter. He lowers himself on the chair again, slowly, like he didn’t just hold all his weight on one hand. “Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Shouyou.” He holds his hand out. “I play Volleyball, this one-“ he glares at Tsukishima. “Ws a classmate of mine in high school.”

“Kozume Kenma.” He says quietly, taking the offered hand, surprised at how calloused it is. “Second-year resident.”

“Nice to meet you, Kozume-san.” the man grins, shaking his hand.

Kenma looks up at the scowling blond. “How’s your wound doing?” he asks.

Tsukishima cranes his head to the side. “Good, it’s almost been two months.”

“I see.” Kenma looks between him and Hinata. “I can take him from here, I already have the details.”

“I-“ Tsukishima hesitates. “I’ll be down in pathology, let me know when you’re done?” He looks relieved, but then, he was out on leave for a month, he probably has a lot to do.

Kenma nods, and the blond wastes no time turning around and heading down the corridor. Wide, brown eyes are fixed on his face, though, Kenma tuns to meet them. “So, uh, how does this go? I’ve never actually been like a hospital patient, y’know, I mean my sis fell off a jungle gym once and broke her arm, but not me. Nope, I’ve always been healthy. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

“A little.” Kenma can’t help but smile slightly. “It’s nothing strange, the MRI takes a while though, and you’ll have to stay very still.” He peers into the control room, but there’s no one inside. “The techs are out, but I know how to work the machines, do you mind?”

“Nope.” I’m in your hands.” He says, bright and cheerful. Kenma slips into the cabin to turn on the machine and then wheels the ginger in. When they’re beside the large white tube, the man hesitates. “Can I talk to you while I’m in?”

Kenma purses his lips. “It would be better if you didn’t.” the ginger’s face falls and for some reason, though he’s doing everything according to protocol and well… common sense, he feels like he just kicked a puppy. “I could play some music from the cabin if you want.” He says, offering the man his arm

The ginger looks up again, eyes bright, god, he _is_ a lot like Bokuto, isn’t he? Although somehow, so fr, Kenma doesn't find him exhausting. “Sure, thanks!” he takes Kenma’s arm and brings himself to a standing position before using his arms to haul himself up to sit on the machine. Kenma follows the movement, it’s not that he doesn’t think he can hold himself up, but just in case... He doesn’t notice how close they are until Hinata is safely settled on the MRI machine, craning his head to the side. “You’re cute Kenma-san.”

“Ummm.” Kenma scrambles for an appropriate response, but there doesn’t seem to be one. Besides, he quite doubts he looks cute, he’s pretty sure there’s cheese dust on his hoodie and his hair is all over the place.

If anything the cute one is- “Ugh, sorry, I’m nervous.” The ginger looks down, moving his uninjured foot like he would be digging it into the ground if he were standing. “I’ve never gotten injured like this.”

“It’s- it’s alright.” Kenma manages to answer at last. “Now, lay down. Is there anything you want to listen to?”

Hinata shrugs, still propping himself up on his elbows. “Something happy, I guess?” Kenma finishes positioning him, face warm.

“The machine is noisy too, I hope you can hear it. Hinata-san”

The ginger laughs. “Don’t call me that, I feel like I’m in an interview. Call me Shouyou.”

“Alright.” He can’t help but smile a little as he backs away. “You can call me Kenma. Please stay still from now on.”

Hinata gives him a thumbs up before chuckling and laying his hand down by his leg. “You _are_ cute though.” He calls, just in time for Kenma to close the door behind himself. Thankfully, by the time the words register and he blushes bright red the door is already closed and it’s not so likely that the mn saw him blush.

Kenma yawns and gets the machine going. He’s about to pull out his console and start playing that one game, but curiosity gets the best of him. While he isn’t one to follow competitive sports, there is something about the ginger that feels familiar.

A cursory google search 

later, he finds out why it was big news last year, Japan isn't the most progressive when it comes to these topics so to have two athletes from professional teams dating each other did make a splash.

And the breakup, the breakup made an even bigger one.

_** Hinata Shouyou abandon’s Adlers, moves all the way to Tokyo, not so amicable breakup after all?  ** _

_** Friendship for the cameras but then… Hinata walks away from Kageyama.  ** _

_** A third party appears, did the KageHina break up stem from cheating?  ** _

The malicious title snaps him from his search, it’s dated in May of this year, and features a couple of really unflattering pictures in the thumbnail. Kenma shakes his head, he skips past the pictures of Hinata with a tall, dark-haired man and instead ends up watching the recording of some game from last season.

And _whoa_ …

He can admit that he’s a little blown away.

He also feels empathy fill him, this guy’s _career_ is on the line here, and he’s cracking jokes and being a general ball of sunshine.

After that he stops watching, it feels invasive, even though he did just help him get on a table in his underwear.

Kenma sighs and glances at the machine, it shouldn't be long now.

.

.

So Shouyou is kind of claustrophobic.

Just a little, generally it’s manageable, definitely not this debilitating.

But oh my god how long has it been? This is awful. The machine makes so much noise he can only barely hear the bright K-pop paying outside. He concentrates on the songs that he does know, trying not to move, feeling sweat slide down his back.

And to top it all off he’s cold.

This is really turning out to be a bad day.

Fucking towel in the fucking floor where he landed.

 _Ughhh_.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to think of something else -meditation with this unending racket, is out of the question- something nice to stop himself from ripping out of here like a madman and probably having to do this all over again.

Something…

The resident, the one that he’s sure he knows from somewhere. He takes a few breaths, recalling the man’s face, his cat-like eyes, the shadows under them, his pouty lips, Shouyou knows him, he can just- _oh_. He remembers rage playing some game after breaking up with Kageyama, and that damn little puzzle, and then looking for walkthroughs on youtube.

That’s where he knows him from, it’s Kodzuken!

This newfound knowledge almost makes him jump, he’s usually too busy to play games or watch walkthrough videos, but that was a nice respite from a very shitty week, and Shouyou feels kind of thankful.

It’s these thoughts that get him through the rest of the exam, he still feels shaky and pretty when the machine slides him up and Kenma -along with some other guy with hair like a pineapple- is waiting just outside. “You look pale,” Kenma observes. “Are you ok?”

Shouyou soots up, he tries to swing his legs over forgetting that he has that horrid, stiff boot on his hurt leg. “I don’t do well with small spaces.” He brings his had to scratch behind his head. “But I’m fine. Can I see my um- what’s it called?”

“We still have to do the x-rays,” Pineapple-head says. “My name is Kindaichi, it will be quick.”

“O-oh ok.” Shouyou sighs. “Will it hurt? Can I see after? I mean I know I probably won't understand much but…”

“We have to take off the orthoses for it.” He says pointing at the boot. “I’ll be careful but it might hurt a little.”

He winces, but nods. Clunky as it is, since they put the boot on him -and gave him some analgesics- his ankle has gone from the screaming-bloody-murder kind of pain to dull-annoying ache, but he does feel some sharp bolts of it when he moves.

Kenma, apparently taking pity on him says. “I’ll let you see the MRI after.”

True to his word, Kindaichi works fast, positioning Shouyou expertly, he’s back in his wheelchair soon enough. Kenma, who spent the x-ray session sitting on a corner, playing with a console appears beside him. “Do you still want to see your scans?” he asks, him, and then looks up to Kindaichi. “Is Kunimi back at the radiology office?”

For some reason, the man goes bright red. “Uh, he said he was going to do the ICU portables.”

Kenma shrugs. “Alright.” He says and he looks back at Shouyou. “So?”

“Sure!” Shouyou almost bounces, he has to remind himself that he has a fucked up ankle to stop himself. “If it’s no bother? Uh, you can give me back to Tsukishima if it is, I don’t mind.”

“It’s not a bother.” He says and then rolls Shouyou out to the corridor.

“Hey, you’re Kodzuken, aren’t you?” Shouyou whispers as soon as they are out of earshot.

The man wheeling him hums. “I am, it’s not a secret or anything, you can speak normally.”

“Oh, right.” Shouyou turns around to grin at him. “I like your videos, I mean I’ve watched a few. Were you just playing something new in there?”

The man looks down a little, flustered. Shouyou wasn’t lying back there, he _is_ cute. “Thanks. Yes, I just got the latest in a series that I’ve been following.”

“Oh?” Shouyou feels himself smile wider. “I’ll be looking forward to it then. I didn’t know you were a doctor.”

They arrive at a door marked ‘radiology’ in big bold white letters. Kenma wheels him in and Shouyou feels the nervousness and the dread start to creep in again. He just switched teams, he can’t get injured now. At least not so much to miss the season. “I don’t usually talk about it,” Kenma explains. “It doesn’t have much to do with my channel.” He says as he wheels Shouyou in, his stomach for some reason chooses this moment to grumble loudly.

He feels his cheeks redden. “Sorry.”

Cat-like eyes assess him. “Do you want something to eat?”

Shouyou purses his lips. “I wouldn’t mind…but don’t worry I can eat later.” He rushes to add.

A bag of spicy chips falls on his lap and Kenma turns to one of the computers. “I’ll show you but Ortho will still have to take a look at these.”

God, he’s too nice, Shouyou is going to have to bring him a gift… or something. “No problem.” He grins. “I’m liking hanging out with you.”

.

.

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-10:43** _

_Do you have time?_

_I’m kind of at the hospital._

_Had therapy_

_**sent a sticker**_

_I really hate this boot._

_I mean_

_don't get me wrong_

_I'm glad I didn't need surgery._

_But it's so uncomfortable._

_Gaahhh_

Kenma feels himself smile softly at the little chick bashfully twiddling his thumbs.

He and Hinata have been texting steadily since last week. And by steadily he means Hinata texts at all hours of the day that he isn’t working out -upper body only- or in therapy and Kenma tries to keep up. And that they are now playing the same game because apparently, without training Hinata has a lot of free time.

He glances at Kuroo, who is sitting beside him looking at his phone all moon-eyed.

Yeah, he and Tsukishima are _very_ good at being friends.

No, really, they've both convinced themselves that they’re not just dating without the sex. God, sometimes he wants to help Bokuto shove them in a closet or an on-call room with a box of condoms and a bottle of wine, or something.

It’s almost painful to watch.

Shouyou supposedly knows Tsukishima from school.

Hmmm.

_**FROM: ME-10:48** _

_Sure._

_Do you remember how to get down here?_

_I can go get you._

_Be careful with the boot_

_They break_

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-10:48** _

_I’m in the elevator._

“Shouyou is coming.” He says to Kuroo.

“Oh ho, is that a blush I’m seeing?” he says, visible eyebrow waggling suggestively. “I wanna meet this little boyfriend of yours.”

“I’ve known him for a week.” Kenma deadpans, left eyebrow rising. He gives the office a cursory glance, good, no food wrappings in sight, nothing potentially embarrassing. Good.

“Ok, ok, I know that look,” Kuroo says, lifting his hands. “I’m going next door to path, they actually like me there.” A dopey grin takes over his features and Kenma sighs.

“Run to _your_ boyfriend.” He grumbles, pushing his own hair back, it’s getting long, and now it falls over his face a lot. Maybe it’s time for a cut. It would take off the dyed ends.

Kuroo stands stretching like a cat, his scrubs for the day are plain black. He grins down at Kenma. “You do know your sweater is full of crumbs right?” he says as he heads for the door. “And he’s not my boyfriend, _yet_.” He winks and Kenma rolls his eyes, hands brushing the crumbs off his hoodie furiously.

Just as this is happening, Hinata bursts through the door, orange hair wild, stepping on the orthopedic boot like it’s not like two centimeters thick. “Hey Kenm- Oh hi sir, sorry for intruding.” His fingers pull at each other, he’s wearing a comfortable looking track jacket and sweatpants, along with a knit scarf that completely clashes with his hair color.

And it’s barely the middle of September.

Some part of him wonders how he would look in full winter get up, for some reason.

“Don’t be formal, I’m not supposed to be here either,” Kuroo says with his usual sardonic smile, looking Hinata up and down. “Kuroo Tetsuro, GS.”

Hinata lifts his chin, eyes narrowed as he takes Kuroo in before they widen all of a sudden. “ _You’re_ Kuroo, oh my Tsuki-“ he catches himself. “Sorry, I’m Hinata Shouyou, GS? What’s that?” there’s a slight flush on his cheeks, Kenma wonders if he ran here.

“General surgery,” Kuroo explains, eyes narrowing at the ginger. “You’re a Volleyball player aren’t you? Kenma has talked about you. We used to play in high school too.” If Kenma didn’t know Kuroo, he would miss the subtle way he nudges the conversation in another direction.

It works though. “Really?” Hinata turns to him, stars in his eyes “Why didn't you tell me?! What did you play as?”

“Setter.” He answers, eyes narrowing at Kuroo. “Kuroo was just going over to pathology though, he can tell you all about that another time.” He pushes some stray hairs behind his ear.

“Oh, because-“ Hinata cuts himself off, head alternating between Kuroo and Kenma. “Okay.”

Kuroo smiles eyes closing a bit in that way that makes him look like Nekomata. He’s almost done with his to months with the man and sometimes they even talk alike now, Kenma shudders. He holds his hand out to Hinata. “Nice to meet you.” He says and Kenma can tell that he makes the handshake just a little tighter than it should be.

“Likewise,” Hinata says, smile like the sun.

Kuroo’s eyes widen and Kenma can just tell what happened there.

Hinata bites his lip for the few seconds after Kuroo leaves, it’s not until they hear a door clicking shut down the hall that he rushes to the chair beside Kenma excitement bursting form him. “Is _that_ Kuroo? I mean _the_ Kuroo, the one that Tsukishima is _doing_?”

“You know about that?” Kenma asks, playing with the ends of his head. “I thought Tsukishima was all…”

“Stoic?” Hinata shrugs, rolling his chai closer until their knees bump. “Yamaguchi isn’t, and anyway, the French fry vents a lot into our group chat.” He grins. “Man, he’s totally Tsukishima’s type, I can see it.”

“I thought they weren’t- uh anymore.” Kenma defends weakly, and his eyes meet Hinata’s wide brown ones.

And they both burst out laughing. “How long do you give it?” Hinata asks, clutching his belly. “I say they don’t get past Tsukki’s birthday.”

Kenma cocks his head to the side, that bothersome tuft of hair falls over his eyes again and he tucks it back behind his ear. “When is that?” he asks.

Hinata mirrors his gesture, reaching in to tuck a stray strand. “Uh-“ he blushes and leans back. “Next week, Monday.” He looks away and Kenma feels blood rise to his face as well.

“I- no, that’s too close.” He manages to answer, looking down, causing his hair to fall over his face again. “I say Christmas.” He looks at his lips, pushing the hair back again, yeah, he definitely needs to get it cut.

Hinata laughs, a little nervous. “Do you _really_ think they're that- Yeah Tsukishima is that dense. “ Those wide brown eyes follow Kenmas hands as they battle his hair. They drop to his lips for a second then, but he shakes his head. “Do you want some help with that?”

He almost misunderstands, but then, there’s no way he means the fact that Kenma’s very attracted to him. “It’s too long and my hair tie snapped this morning.” He excuses.

“Don’t worry.” The ginger says, standing, he almost loses his balance when he puts weight on the boot. “Damn thick thing.” He grumbles, hurrying to stand behind Kenma, fingers softly burying in his hair. “I always do my sister’s hair so I kinda carry some raound, can I do two braids? I’m good at it, I promise.”

For someone that generally doesn’t like physical contact with people other than Kuroo and a handful of others, he’s surprised by how good Hinata’s calloused fingers feel in his scalp. 

Their pads start massaging softly and by the time he remembers he was just asked a question, Kenma is ready to say yes to a French revolution up-do or something else equally ridiculous. “Sure.” He answers, melting into the table, glad that there isn’t too much work for the moment and Kunimi is probably off sucking that tech’s face. "Just leave my bangs.”

Hinata laughs, delighted. “Yessir! Your hair is soft.” He says as he combs through it, working quickly."I’ll merge them into one ok? So it doesn’t look too girly.”

“’s fine,” Kenma says, is this what his cat feels when it’s being petted? If he had a little less self-constraint he’d start purring.

An indeterminable amount of time passes, and he’s sure that Kunimi peeks in the office at some point but Kenma is way too comfortable to care. “There,” Hinata says, tying the ends of his hair in a little braid at his shoulder, having somehow turned it from mid-back length to barely past his shoulder. “It looks nice on you” a phone with the camera app is shoved in front of his face.

As promised, Hinata left his bangs framing his face and parted the rest of the hair in halves, then French braided it close to his scalp and joined it all in the short rid on the back. “Thanks.” He says, feeling his earlier blush crawl up to his ears.

“Can I take a picture?” the ginger says, leaning over his shoulder, chest warm against it. “O-of the two of us, of course.”

A little smile- too much like the one on Kuroo’s face before he kicked him out earlier- crawls over his face. “Sure.”

.

.

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-11:45** _

_I had a gift for you ugh._

_I left it with Tsukishima._

_Sorry._

_I have a check-up at 12:00_

_Yamaguchi’s coming with_

_And if he doesn’t get to gawk at that Ortho guy he likes Yamaguchi’s going to bite me._

_**FROM: ME-11:53** _

_Don’t worry, he brought it over._

_Thanks, you didn’t have to._

_It’s very cute._

_What Ortho guy?_

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-11:55** _

_Ikr!!!_

_It looks just like you._

_Oh, the tall one? IDK, he takes jokes way too literally._

_And his hair is green._

_**FROM: ME-11:58** _

_I guess._

_I like these, they’re good when I’m stressed._

_Oh, Ushijima?_

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-12:00** _

_I saw you had one in that video you posted on Monday._

_And you kept squishing it so…_

_I think so…_

_Shit, they called me._

_Ttyl._

_._

_._

_**FROM: ME-13:44** _

_Kuro_

_Just so you know_

_Tsukishima’s birthday is on Monday_

_**FROM: KURO-13:44** _

_Aghhhh_

_It’s Friday_

_Kitty_

_**FROM: ME-13:49** _

_Shouyou says he doesn’t like it anyway._

_Don’t freak out_

_._

_._

_**FROM: ME-14:55** _

_**attached image**_

_I'm really trying here._

_Like I just switched teams._

_I have to get back_

_I already missed the first two matches of the season_

_;º;_

_;-;_

_**FROM: KENMA-SAN-14:59** _

_I'm sorry._

_That's a lot of weight O-O_

_Why did you switch teams?_

_Be careful._

_Ushijima is known for being pretty intense._

_With disobedient patients._

_**FROM: ME-15:09** _

_It's not so much_

_I just don't want to get out of shape_

_Uh..._

_I just felt like a change_

_Since I got back from Rio_

_And then I got the offer, it just happened._

_That one's scary._

_**FROM: KENMA-SAN-15:19** _

_You're not out of shape -_-_

_**video attached**_

_Some of us can't even manage a handstand._

_You walk on your hands._

_I see._

_Do you like your current team?_

_You don't even know._

_Kuroo broke his leg in R1_

_He kept stepping on it_

_Ushijima duck taped him to a chair_

_._

_._

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU- 18:35** _

_I don’t have anything else to do_

_And I think Tsukishima’s cat is sick of me_

_So I kind of can't visit, it might kill me_

_I’m boooooored_

_Whatcha doin’?_

_**FROM: ME-18:48** _

_I was going to do a game night._

_For the channel._

_I don’t have to go in tomorrow._

_**FROM: HINATA SHOUYOU-18:56** _

_Oh, Ok._

_**FROM: ME-18:56** _

_Do you want to come?_

_You can bothe Kuro_

_._

_._

Shouyou doesn't drink.

Like, he doesn't take champagne at toasts, doesn't drink.

The one time he has broken this rule was the Rio Carnival, back in Brazil, and he did wake up halfway to Peru dressed as a Garota. So if he ever had doubts about the fact that he really shouldn't drink, being a professional athlete and all, that cemented them.

Still, he figured he should bring something, and wine was out.

Even if it feels a bit silly to be standing outside of Kenma's - and his housemstes' he guesses- rather fancy condo with a pizza and a bottle of Mountain Dew even though he's twenty-five.

It's kind of too late to build an alcohol tolerance anyways and he would not like for Kenma to see him like that either.

Kenma answers the door quickly, clad in sweatpants and one of those oversized hoodies he has that look fairly comfortable. Shouyou looks down at his own clothes, he's in a similar getup, only wearing a blue jersey instead of a hoodie. "Come in." The man steps aside. "It's cold out."

So Shouyou does. "Are you sure it's alright? I mean it's for your channel right?"

"Actually, the streams do better when there's someone else." Kenma shrugs, as he eyes the pizza in Shouyou's hands. "I'm not the most animated and both Kuroo and Oikawa are away tonight."

"But you're fun to watch." Shouyouu sets the food on the table. "Especially when you're on a willing streak, you get all 'mhmmmm' intense like-" he tries to imitate said facial expression but it feels like he's just glaring. Kenma gives him a disbelieving laugh. "No, seriously it's fun, he insists."

The older man chuckles. "I'll get us some glasses, make yourself comfortable." he gestures at the living room.

It looks just like it does in the videos, a rug so thick and comfortable looking that Shouyou wastes no time letting his toes sink into it, behind it a large couch and a number of pillows for which there's no logical explanation. The coffee table is not in the center of the rug, instead set to one side. Shouyou sets the pizza box own on it, hoping Kenma will come back fast because he's starting to get hungry. He flops down, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging the soft thing to his chest, it's one of those anti-stress ones, filled with all the tiny balls.

The living room is dimly lit, bathed in soft amber from the overhead lights. To his left, Shouyou thinks he sees something move, a little shadow that flickers in his field of vision.

But he turns and there's nothing.

Until it happens again.

This time he's fast enough, he sots the little black head retreating.

"Hi little one," he whispers, he's pretty sure he can still see the tip of the cat's ear. "Hey Kuro, pspsps come here."

Kenma has shown him photos of the cat, apparently named after that one hot guy that Tsukishima is _not-dating_ or whatever it is, -he sure complains about the guy like they are though, but who can know with Tsukihima, figures that he would be just like this when he actually likes someone-, though it's also easy to assume that he's just called that because of his coloring.

The cat peeks out, curious, golden eye shining in the lamplight, far too similar to its owner's. Shouyou extends his hand toward him. "Pspspsps." he probably looks silly, but the cat comes out, taking a few tentative steps towards him. Its coat is short, a shiny black, it sniffs at Shouyou's fingers for a second before bumping his outstretched hand with its nose.

By the time Kenma comes back the cat is already quite contentedly purring in his lap, as animals are wont to do around him -take that Kageyama!- 

"If you let him, he'll be there all night," Kenma says, dropping beside him, handing Shouyou a glass of soda and grabbing the pizza box of the table to settle it between them.

Shouyou shrugs, fingers scratching at the cat's fur. "I don't mind, he's cute."

"Spoiled is what he is," Kenma says, turning on the gaming systems. "I was going to play this one." He points at the screen. "But it's single-player, we can play something else."

"Nah." Shouyou laughs. "We can take turns." Kenma hesitates, so he slaps a hand on his back. "You're going to wipe the floor with me anyways."

Kenma smiles, small and warm and the loose braid in which his hair is held back falls over his shoulder. "Protecting your pride?"

"Well, you're a pro gamer." Shouyou shrugs. "You'll be better than me anyway, even in a single player."

Which turns out to be what happens anyway, the fact that he spends a good part of Kenma's turns looking at him out of the corner of his eye doesn't help, even if Shouyo does take the older man's suggestions. He's just too good.

And too cute.

Halfway through Kenma slides into that intense state, and Shouyou lets him finish playing through by himself, he's much more interesting to watch anyway and they probably would have already finished if Shouyou hadn't insisted on taking the path down that grotto which clearly didn't lead anywhere good.

Once they're done, Kenma pulls back, stretches heartily, hoodie riding u his pale stomach for a second. "Can you please turn off the camera?" He asks. "It's that button over there." he gestures at something somewhere to Shouyou's right.

Shouyou yawns. "Sure." he stretches, trying not to scare the dozing cat on his lap off. The camera is too far though, and Kuro runs off. "Aw," he whines.

"Any more and I think you might've had to take him home." Kenma jokes, leaning back on the couch.

Shouyou laughs, trying not to look at where the hoodie is riding up again. "Well, I wouldn't mind," he says, stroking the cat as it walks past him.

"Do I have to be worried?" the man says inching the bare bit closer to Shouyou.

"Nah." Shouyo braces himself and drags his body, orthopedic boot, and all, closer to the other's until their thighs touch. Suddenly it feels like his heart is in his throat and ears. "But I'd like it if I could visit him."

There's a moment of loaded silence, the air thick in the warm room. "I don't mind you coming by."

Shouyou's eyes travel over the man's face, there's a soft flush on his cheeks, and his eyes are half-lidded.

He really, really hopes he isn't interpreting this wrong. "Well, I would really like to see you too Kenma."

He says softly and when the man's bottom lip falls open, just slightly Shouyou knows. 

He knows.

He feels his fingers tangle in the older man's braid -so soft- and Kenma meets him in the middle, lips pliant. He tastes slightly of pepperoni pizza still and it's the best kiss, thee only one really that Shouyou has had in a while.

They part soon after. "You can come by whenever," Kenma says, clearing his throat, and Shouyou tugs on that braid to draw him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I always like to read what you think of these.
> 
> Love, Kyrye


End file.
